Losing Control
by blamsturbation
Summary: In which neither of them want to take a break from making out, even when Blaine really needs to pee. Warning: Watersports, mostly just on the desperation side


A/N: It has been forever since the last time I've posted anything in here but I'm finally back with something even though it's not much. Mixing the two things I've been posting on my account before, Blam and watersports. Life is great and please forgive me for being a sloppy writer.

* * *

Blaine's pretty sure that this is what being in heaven feels like. Sam's incredibly soft lips are all over his, and the blonde is resting his hands on his lower back, slowly slipping them lower and lower towards his ass.

He's thrilled to finally get to do this. They're officially boyfriends, life is great, they're heading out to New York together in the fall, he's pretty sure his life couldn't be better.

Except it could. If he only didn't have to pee right now.

He's having the time of his life, making out on one of the wooden beach chairs by the pool in his backyard. They've been going for over 15 minutes already, not getting tired yet, but not daring enough to go further.

And he wishes they would go further so he could go to the bathroom afterwards. Or he could just go now, but he really doesn't want to leave, and oh, Sam's kissing on his neck now, and he's just simply so amazing at that.

"Mmmmhh, honey." he whines, shifting slightly as a wave of urgency hits him. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Sam stops kissing his neck for a few seconds. "Can't you wait?" he asks, and how could Blaine say no to that puppy face with amazingly hot swollen lips.

"I guess I can wait a few minutes." he gives in, even though he's not quite sure of it. He hasn't peed himself before, so he can't really say how close to losing control he is, but he's not in that much pain yet, so he's pretty sure he'll manage. And the bathroom's nearby anyways.

So they go back to kissing, mouth to mouth, even slipping in some tongue. Blaine, who's on top of Sam keeps shifting every few seconds to keep his bladder in control, and luckily Sam doesn't seem to mind the movement, instead he embraces it, moving his body along.

They keep kissing, and for a moment Blaine forgets that he needs to pee, until a wave of urgency hits him and he lets out a moan, that Sam misinterprets as a sound of pleasure and drops his hands to his ass.

"Sam, I need to pee." Blaine groans, pulling away again, but Sam's lips are on his in seconds. "Please don't go yet." he mumbles into the kiss and even though Blaine really does need to get up and rush to the bathroom right now, he doesn't move. Honestly, he's kind of scared of disappointing Sam by taking a pee break.

His knees keep urging to get closer together, and occasionally they do try to go for it, but since Sam's leg gets between them, he just ends up hitting them on it, trapping the blonde's legs between his.

"Sammy, please." Blaine whimpers, but he still doesn't stop kissing or doesn't get up. "I'm gonna pee." And he's sure that it's going to happen soon. His abdomen hurts, and he's not enjoying the make out session the same way he did ten minutes ago. He just can't. And he's pretty sure he just leaked a little.

"Just a minute more." Sam begs and Blaine nods. He can do this, just one minute. So he lets Sam push his tongue into his mouth and grab his ass as he desperately tries to hold on. He even balances his upper body weight on just one arm to move the other to grab his dick through his jeans.

He'd count down seconds, but his brain can't focus on something like that. He just hopes to god that this will end soon. He really likes Sam and he likes making out, but he really doesn't want to embarrass himself by peeing on his boyfriend.

He knows it hasn't even been a minute when the next wave hits him, and he's overcome with the urge to just let go. He whimpers miserably and tries fidgeting around, but at this point, it doesn't help anymore.

The dam bursts all at once before he can stop it. It's not a small dribble, it just all starts coming out at once and it's everywhere, and Blaine can hear the loud hissing and the dripping of it when it falls to the ground between the cracks on the wooden chair. The smell is strong too, and he feels disgusted with himself.

And Blaine's just absolutely humiliated. He has closed his eyes tightly to not look at the evidence, that surely is all over the place, and oh god, on Sam's pants too. He can't even process that he actually just wet himself all over his boyfriend, who he hasn't even been dating for that long yet. It feels like the end of the world.

Until Sam speaks up. "Blaine, honey, it's alright, you can open your eyes."

And he does open them, blinking away tears as he looks at Sam. The blonde's expression is full of nothing but love, worry and acceptance, and he can't stop his tears from falling and a little sob from coming out.

"I'm sorry, I should've let you go." Sam speaks softly to his ear as he pulls Blaine into a hug to comfort him. "It's my fault, I'm so sorry. My fault."

Blaine can't even answer him because he's crying and how did he end up with such a perfect and understanding boyfriend, he can't even believe it.

"Thank you so much." he utters after a moment of crying into Sam's shoulder and the blonde just hums and rubs his back. They stay like that for a moment, until Blaine sits up properly, Sam following him.

"I could pee my pants too." Sam speaks up with a grin on his face.

"Why would you pee your pants?" Blaine asks, a bit confused about where this is going.

"I mean, I basically caused you to pee yourself, so it's only fair that I pee too, right?" Sam explains himself and Blaine can't help but chuckle.

"You don't have to do that for me." the shorter boy laughs, still wiping off some tears.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Sam replies, helping him wipe away the tears.

"Sure, go for it." Blaine says and shakes his head in amusement. He sure has the silliest boyfriend in the world.

And Sam really does go for it. A dark wet spot starts forming around his crotch and the dripping and hissing sounds are back, but this time Blaine's smiling from eat to ear.

Before Sam has even finished peeing, Blaine's pulling him into a kiss and climbing on his lap. "You. Are. The Best. Boyfriend. In. The. World." he states between kisses, and he can feel Sam grinning as he pecks his lips one last time.

"As much as I'd like to go back to kissing you, I think we need to get cleaned up." Sam says, making Blaine laugh. "We can still keep going after we're clean again. I'll even let you take my shirt off." he also points out and winks at Blaine

"I can't wait." the shorter boy chuckles, winking back at him as they head inside for a much needed shower.


End file.
